England's awakening memories
by Thousnelda
Summary: One day England got sick and could not get better, leading to him disappearing. 23 years later, the nations find a butler at a palace called Arthur who looks just like England, and the more they see each other the more Arthur remembers things about England's old life. But can Arthur easily accept the fact that he's actually a nation? Rated T at the moment for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter one

"Is everything alright England?" England's boss asked upon watching the nation blankly stare out at the door.

"Hm, what was that?" England asked, coming out of his daze upon hearing his name.

"I asked if you are alright. You've been acting rather strange lately," his boss asked, obviously concerned about the other.

"Um, alright? I guess so, just been having some headaches recently. Nothing really to worry about," England replied not at all convincingly.

"Is that so…I think I would like you to go to your doctor just in case, however. We don't need you getting sick," his boss concluded, only to watch as England gave him a rather confused look upon hearing the request. Worried slightly that the other had not understood the simply request, he asked, "Do you understand?"

"Hm…oh, yes…you want me to go to the doctor…I really don't think that it's anything you need to worry about. I mean, they're just headaches," England answered casually as he walked towards the door, using the nearby wall for balance.

His boss knew that it was more than that, however. In the last few meetings, England had had constant headaches and seemed a bit more tired. Sometimes he seem in such a daze that when asked what they did at the meeting later he could not remember. He also seemed clumsier than usual, which also worried him.

"Just…humor me and see your doctor. As soon as possible," his boss ordered, watching England scowl at the request and leave.

It was still rather early in the day, so England decided to go to the doctor right away like what his boss wanted, only to forget where he was going on the way there. Instead England began to wander about; which for a nation which can go pretty much wherever in the world quickly became a rather big problem.

In what seemed like no time, several days had passed and England had found himself in Tokyo. Confused as to how he got there, he began to aimlessly look around the crowded street for any reason why he was there, only to end up holding his head upon feeling another bad headache come. Several moments later, he felt someone tug on him and call at him; Japan.

England's boss had become anxious when he received no word from the nation or his doctor after the first 24 hours, and had decided to start a search for him; first in the United Kingdom's then asking several of England's friends if they had seen the nation. Soon most of the world knew that England had more or less gone missing, causing several of them to also start looking for him; including Japan.

"England-san, thank goodness I found you. But what are you doing here?" Japan asked the slightly startled nation.

"…Japan? Where did you come from? What are you doing here?" England asked confused.

Japan looked at England concerned before asking, "I have been looking for you. You have caused a lot of people to worry about you since you have been missing…Are you alright? You look almost in pain."

"…Yes…I'll be fine. I think I'm just tired. You say I've been missing? For how long?" England asked, rubbing his head.

Japan frowned as he watched England, only to then grab hold of the other's hand and begin to lead him down the street and say, "I'll tell you more later, but first I think it would be best to take you to a hospital. You're boss was saying something about you acting differently."

England began to try shaking Japan off, saying that he did not think he needed to go to the hospital, only to eventually have a wave of dizziness hit him as he tried to walk away followed by the man vomiting in public. This was all Japan needed to see before having more than enough reason to drag the resisting man to the hospital.

"Dude, you found Iggy? Is he okay? Why're you at a hospital?" America asked frantically as he walked into the waiting room. After having England checked in, Japan decided to call the others looking for England in order to tell them what happened. Due to this, many of them had agreed to come to the hospital either out of anxiety or curiosity.

"The doctors just started their operation," Japan simply answered.

"Operation?! Dude, what happened?" America asked pleading for an answer.

Japan frowned slightly and answered, "Apparently England-san has been suffering from a brain tumor so they need to operate to take it out. From what the doctor said, he's most likely been dealing with it for some time."

"But he will be alright after words, non?" France asked upon arriving and hearing what Japan had to say.

"I don't know. They called the best doctors to operate on him, but I would think that even so it is a serious procedure," Japan answered.

The other two were silent for a moment as more of their friends showed up and asked what happened, only for the others to put out their own opinion. The first was Germany who answered, "I thought that he seemed a little off, but to think that it was something like this."

"I didn't even know that we could get tumors! Will he be okay?" Italy responded.

"Of course, dude! I mean, this is Iggy we're talking about. He'd never allow something like this to stop him," America answered as casually as he could.

"I don't think this has ever happened before, so it is hard to say," China said in thought.

Their idle chatter continued for some time, only to be stopped when an extremely pale-faced nurse called Japan over. The rest of the group watched as Japan and the nurse talked for several moments, both of them looking suddenly tense, before the two began to rush off towards the operation room. Wondering what was wrong, the rest followed them, only to enter a room which had all of the doctors who looked as if they had been in the middle of an operation, but no patient.

"Wha-what happened?! I thought Iggy was supposed to be in here!" America began, a pit of fear he was trying to ignore suddenly engulfing him.

Japan looked down at the empty bed and answered, "According to the nurse, the doctors where in the middle of operating when England-san suddenly vanished.

"So then…you don't think he…" France began to ask only to stop. He had known England almost his entire life, and while they may have never gotten along, he never thought that one day that punk would leave - possibly even die - like this.

"I can't believe this aru…so then what will happen to his landmass?" China asked.

"I don't know…we should probably tell the rest of us what happened to him," Germany concluded before turning to leave the room, feeling that there was no other reason to stay and watch the others break down. Shortly after he left, the others began to also leave.

For the next few days, many of them kept an eye of England's home, partly hoping that the owner would suddenly appear as if nothing was wrong. However many times they walked the streets, however, they failed to spot their friend. Soon a month passed, and the nations officially decided that England would not come back.

* * *

At the time when the nations were deciding this, the English queen suddenly felt an urge to walk through the gardens at her palace. Following this urge, she began her stroll, only to stop when she noticed a small toddler with messy blond hair, big green eyes, and bushy eyebrows stumble out of a bush and stare at her. She was shocked to see the child, and could not help but think about how much the child looked like her former personified nation. Before she could stop herself, she asked, "England?"

The child stared at her for a moment, cocking his head to one side before asking, "Engwand? That sound familiar. Who's that?"

The two of them stared at eachother for several more moments before the queen ordered her guard to take the child inside and to her quarters. Something was happening, and she was going to need to think things through before anyone else realized what was happening.

**So what do you think?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter two

The small child sat on the old sofa as the queen looked him over with extreme care. She simply could not believe what was sitting in front of her, a small England staring back as if this was the first time they had ever met, but there he was. Her guard also looked at the child, only to ask if everything was alright.

Soon after asking this, a servant entered the room with her afternoon tea, only to ask the child harshly how he even got onto the grounds and where his parents were. The child did not answer with anything more than several whimpers threatening to become a cry. Her majesty, seeing her own fair share of small children crying, simply sighed and dismissed the behavior on the child being frightened.

Instead of scolding, she gave the child a little cup of water and asked him for a name. To the question the child simply looked at her for a moment before looking down and saying that he did not know one. She thought some more about this, only to then say, "Well, I suppose that is to be expected. How about Arthur? That will work as a good enough name for you at the moment. Do you like that name?"

"Arthur?" the child said, trying the name out. He smiled at the sound of it, only to continue, "Arthur! I like that name! I'm Arthur!"

The queen smiled back, thinking of how she had never seen the nation smile so happily before as an adult. It was then that she finally decided what she wanted to do with the child. She asked, "Arthur, do you know where you live? Or where you're parents are?"

Again Arthur stared at her blankly, only to shake his head and mumble a "no." She then looked over to the servant. He was a middle-aged man, married to one of the maids but due to his involvement in work had yet to have any children. The man could be a bit harsh and cold at times, but he and his wife would work well enough for her idea.

She smiled at him and asked, "Mr. Kirkland, I have a favor to ask of you, and I understand if you would like to talk it over with your wife first."

"Anything, your majesty," the servant responded.

"It would seem that little Arthur will need a home and a family to look after him. But certainly if anyone in my family were to take him in or send him off to an orphanage it may case a bit of an interest in the child; more than really is needed. So I would like it if you and your missus would take care of him for me. After all, who would take notice in two palace workers adopting such a sweet child," the queen continued, smiling sweetly to the man and Arthur as she spoke.

Mr. Kirkland was for a loss for words. Sure, he and his wife used to talk about having children when they were newlyweds, but to take in a child now at a spur of the moment? Children were a big responsibility, and even if it was a request from the queen, it may be too much for him. At last he replied, "As you said before…I will need to talk over this request with my wife…in great detail."

"Understood, but before the two of you leave for the night I would like for her to come and meet with the child," the queen answered, not at all concerned.

"As you wish, your majesty," Mr. Kirkland answered before rushing out of the room.

As he left, Arthur simply stared at him, only to then look to the queen and ask what was happening. She answered by telling him that the man would be his new father, causing the child to once again smile happily before yawning and eventually falling asleep for his nap.

That evening before they left, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland came to see the child; only for the wife to instantly fall enchanted by the boy. The next day after work, the couple took the child to their home and welcomed him as part of his family. And Arthur was happy.

For many years Arthur grew up as a normal child. Whenever he was not at school he would often be found around the palace playing with the other children around his age or when he grew older helping the adults with work around the grounds; much to the enjoyment of his parents who wanted him to also grow up and work at the palace. The queen also found nothing wrong with this, enjoying the fact that she could watch her nation grow up and act like a normal child instead of what she could only image the nation went through the first time around.

Often times the Queen would think how fortunate it was that the other nations randomly visiting with their bosses would never see the child or that the boy would never ask much about them. Sometimes flashes of the others and the past would come to him, causing him to wander around almost in a daze or give him confusing dreams of himself as an adult. One time he told the queen of a dream he had where she was a little girl and he was an adult giving her a little rose before going off to talk with someone about work; causing her to smile at remembering that memory herself. The flashes and dreams would also at times cause him nightmares, especially as he went through school and learned of all the various wars in his history classes. Even so, Arthur followed the queen's and his parents' advice in not thinking too much about them and eventually the feelings he would get from them would pass.

More years passed and soon Arthur had graduated high school. As his adoptive parents hoped, Arthur reluctantly agreed to work at the palace with them, but also upon the queen's urging agreed to go to one of the collages in London. Those years were rather hectic for him, and in what seemed like no time at all he was a 23-year-old graduate student struggling with a thesis for his masters degree in English history. It is during this time that the simple life of Arthur Kirkland stumbled into a large mess.

**More of a setting-up chapter, but oh well. Promise more of the other nations in the next chapter XD**

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

_Arthur found himself looking at the vacant field. He could imagine it filled with crops in the fall, only to instead be currently filled with dead bodies. His scowl then left, however, as he looked at the bodies, only for him to laugh slightly and say, "That stupid Frog! He probably thought that this would be easy since he outnumbered me. I sure showed him!"_

"_England, sir, the generals would like to have a word with you," a random soldier, dressed like someone from centuries ago, requested. Arthur looked over at the man in response, a look of confusion on his face. He was about to ask about the name, only to have the other speak in a much more feminine voice, "Arthur? Wake up!"_

Arthur snapped his eyes open, dropping the old book onto the floor in the process. He had been trying to multitask by researching more for his thesis during a break, but apparently he fell asleep instead. In front of him stood one of the younger maid, giving him a slightly annoyed-slightly concerned look while holding a tray of fresh tea.

"Your parents are going to yell at you if they catch you sleeping during work again. Now get up, the queen's tea isn't going to take itself to her," the maid said, holding out the tea to Arthur, causing him to quickly look at his watch and see that it was in fact passed when he usually brought the tea.

"Er…yes, thank you, I'll take that to her right away," Arthur said while grabbing the tray and heading towards the correct room. Several minutes later, Arthur found himself in a room with the queen preparing her tea. This was a normal thing when he worked, the queen enjoyed seeing him for this time and would often ask him to join her for the tea if she was not busy. Several times Arthur had asked about this favoritism towards him, but the queen always seemed able to brush it off without answering why.

"You're late today. That's very unlike you Arthur," the queen replied as she placed a book down and watched Arthur pour her tea.

"My apologies. I was…lost in thought I suppose. Thinking about my thesis too much I guess," Arthur answered, pouring his own cup now upon seeing her ask him to.

"Ah yes, your thesis for school. How is that coming along? Are you enjoying school?" The queen asked.

"School's going fine, I suppose. The thesis is a different issue, however. My adviser thinks that it would be better if I expanded my pool of sources to include some French improvements; perhaps even seeing what I could learn from a trip to the universities in northern France," Arthur answered honestly.

The queen simply smiled and clarified, "So you're thinking of taking a trip to France. That may be good for you, to see more of the world while you can. And I can only assume that it would make him very happy if he could see you."

"Who?" Arthur asked, confused slightly by the last sentence.

"Oh, just rambling aloud. I was simply thinking that if you go to Paris you should meet with a…acquaintance of mine. He knows everything about French history," the queen answered nonchalantly.

"I see…I suppose that could be useful…though I can't really recall any Frenchman coming her not on political business. Does he work for their government?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"Sort of. You have met him actually, but you simply may not remember him. You were only a toddler at the time. If I remember right, you took one look at him before running off and filling the entire palace with such a cry that it seemed to echo for several days later," the queen answered, laughing slightly at the end while Arthur blushed at the idea of how he acted as a child.

"I see," was all Arthur could say to that before hearing a knock on the door. Shortly after the knock another servant told the queen that it was time for her next appointment, causing Arthur to get out of his seat and clean up the mess from tea.

Arthur then quickly exited the room, only to stop in his tracks upon seeing the prime minister and another younger man waiting in the hall. The unknown man looked slightly familiar, but Arthur could not place him. The man had reddish hair with bright green eyes and large eyebrows. He saw Arthur too, and abruptly stopped his conversation with the prime minister; causing the other to look at Arthur also.

"…England?!" the man asked in a thick Scottish accent, visibly taking Arthur out of thought; his face slightly pale.

"No, I'm…I…Excuse me I really should be going," Arthur stammered out before rushing down the hall and as far away from the two men as he could without dropping anything on the tray. The two stared at him as he left, only to then enter the room and finding the queen sitting as calm as could be.

"That guy just in here…who was he? He looked a lot like England," Scotland asked. While he would not openly admit it, Scotland did miss his younger brother over the last twenty-some years; making him unsure how to feel about seeing someone so similar to England so randomly.

"That is a good question, Scotland. And one which does not have a simple answer," the queen began.

"What do you mean, you highness?" The prime minister asked confused.

"You two were here on business correct? What is it?" the queen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Forget business, tell me who that lad was?" Scotland demanded, causing the prime minister to scowl at how he was acting in front of his bosses.

In response the queen's smile began a bit sadder as she answered, "His name is Arthur Kirkland. He's a butler her at the palace, and has more or less grown up here. He is also England…more or less."

The guests looked at her in shock, only for Scotland to then ask, "What do you mean, more or less? And why the bloody hell didn't ye tell us that my brother was here?!"

She paused for a moment to collect her words, only to then reply, "…He doesn't remember being a personified nation, and it's only in fleeting moments that he even remembers anything from his past life. For the most part he has been a normal, happy child; and I suppose I wished to be selfish and protect that innocence of his. Protect him from the pain of growing up with the truth."

"…So now what? When he passed us, he looked just like he did when he vanished. Are ye still going ta 'protect him?' What if he stops agin' and starts getting' effected by the economy 'n stuff? How are ye going to explain to 'im why he's not normal? And what aboot the rest o' us? The rest o' the nations will be happy to know he's around!" Scotland barked off, obviously unhappy.

"Those are all good points, and perhaps there is some merit in that what I did was not the best, but I will not sit here and say it was completely wrong. As for at the moment, I do feel that now that he's older he may understand the situation of himself better. But even so, I don't like the idea of simply giving him all that information at once. Likewise, I don't want him to meet with the others all at once. Therefore I would like you two to stay quiet about him to the others, understand?" the queen answered. The other two were silent as they thought about this, only to eventually nod that they understood and be sidetracked back to talking about work.

* * *

Arthur felt sick; that was the best way he could explain it. When he saw the other man with the prime minister, his head began to ache, he felt like vomiting, and running away to cry out until his heart no longer stung. Consequently, he ended up doing all three; ending with him squatting in a hiding spot he had found when he was younger, a spot he knew where no one would find him.

He did not know why he suddenly felt the way he did after seeing the man, but the strange images going through his head did not make him feel any better. Images of the two of them younger, acting so familiar yet at the same time like the elder hated him. Images of them fighting, of the other teasing and hurting him came to him, only to be replaced by older images of him as a toddler and the older boy looking out for him; if only in a bossy way.

He had seen several of these images-memories-in the past and had learned to just ignore them, but at the moment he could not. Part of him wanted to go back to the room and demand the man to explain how he knew these images, only for his own fear for what was happening to stop him.

"No…everything will be alright. I'm certain that I'm just misunderstanding something…or something. I have more important things to do than sit here wallowing in fear over something that couldn't possibly be important…Ya, these memories aren't anything special. They're probably just because I've been reading a lot, right?" Arthur spoke out to no one in particular, simply allowing the sound of his voice to help comfort him.

He smiled slightly at himself before getting up and brushing the dirt off his uniform; deciding that he needed to go back to work. He continued to say that for the rest of the day, avoiding any chance of meeting with the strange man again.

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 4

"What's the matter Scotland-san? You seem to be thinking more intently than usual," Japan asked the other nation during the break. Roughly one week had passed since Scotland saw England, and he had yet to get the idea that his brother was still alive out of his head. This included when he was supposed to be focusing on the G8 meeting he was hosting in London.

Since England disappeared, the rest of the United Kingdom's had taken turns in going to the meeting in England's place; and it was simply coincidence that the nest meeting after that encounter was Scotland's turn here. Part of him could not help but think that there was more to it than that, that he was supposed to use this opportunity to tell the others the truth despite what the queen thought. After all, the G8 meeting did not have as many nations as a normal meeting, and most of them would most likely not try anything on the confused nation…most of them. He may need to keep an eye on France, Russia, and possibly America; but the other four should be alright.

"Scotland-san?" Japan asked again, worried when he did not receive an answer. This time Scotland responded by giving a slight snort and said that he was simply thinking; causing Japan to slowly back away at realizing that he was not needed there.

France watched this casually on his way to the door; ignoring the temptation of poking fun at the Scotsman in favor of taking a quick walk to stretch his legs. Little did he know that it would not be a simple walk.

* * *

England was tired. He had spent the week desperately trying to block out the memories he received from his seeing Scotland by focusing more on work and school; and had become absolutely exhausted in the process. Now to make matters worse, he was told by his father, the supervisor of the staff at the palace, that once he was done with his tasks at the palace to go help out where some meeting was being held. As Arthur walked in the direction of the meeting he mumbled out several curses at the staff which decided to call in sick due to a 'sudden illness.' Not that he could blame them, he remembered when he was younger another special meeting like this being held where afterwards the room was practically ripped to shreds.

With a sigh, he turned to the hallway leading him to where the others were clearing the trays from lunch, only to pause when he ran into someone else with enough force to cause both of them to fall over. Arthur began to say an apology as he got up, only to stop when he looked at the man he ran into. The man was about his age, yet he knew that he had to be one of the special diplomats. But what startled Arthur the most were the long blond hair and blue eyes; just like the man had in the dreams recently. France looked up at the voice as he began to get to his feet; only to also stare at the Englishman he ran into.

"England? Is that you?" France asked, grabbing hold of Arthur's shoulders so that the other could not back away.

"I'm-I-I," England began, only to pause and give a shudder when he heard France mumble out, "And to think that after all those years the first time I see you you're dressed as a butler, honhonhon. Just kidding."

Upon hearing this, multiple images of the same man trying to molest him came to his mind and more, causing him to begin struggling while crying out "No" as loud as he could. The scream was enough to get the attention of everyone in the building, causing the rest of the nations to look up from what they were doing and think about how the voice sounded very much like England. Without saying anything more, they rushed out of the room and into the hall to see a shocked England inching away from a surprised France.

"England-san? Is that you?" Japan asked as shocked as all the others.

"It can't be! Iggy?!" America asked before starting as if to run up to him; only to be stopped by Scotland pulling his collar.

"Vee, but I thought he was dead," Italy commented happy to see that the other was in fact alive.

"England?" Canada simply asked upon noticing the other pale quickly and look as if he was terrified of them. England then shakily got to his feet and began to run away from them as fast as he could; knocking into several maids who came to check on the noise in the process.

"England? Wait!" France began, only to have Scotland punch him on the head roughly.

"'n what did ye do to 'im this time?" Scotland barked at the Frenchman.

"I didn't do anything to him. But he did look upset," France answered confused, only to then finally get off the floor upon realizing that he was still sitting.

"He didn't look well, maybe we should follow him," Japan offered, causing the others to join him in rushing in the direction Arthur ran. Soon after beginning, the group stopped in front of a locked door with several concerned servants trying to call out to Arthur to open the door.

"I take it he locked 'imself in," Scotland asked one of the maids, only to receive a nod.

"Iggy, ya in there? Come on, open up and start explaining!" Iggy called out while banging on the door, only to have no response.

"It may not be any use. He doesn't remember us," Scotland said aloud.

"What do you mean? What's going on? How long have you known about this?" France asked.

"Don't look at me like that! I just found oot he was aroond a couple days ago!" Scotland barked off. The others paused at this, each of them looking at the door.

America grew anxious at wanting to know what was happening and instead of listening to Scotland decided to get the answers from England himself. With this in mind, America told the others to get out of the way before he kicked the door down.

"England-san!" Japan exclaimed upon looking into the broken into room and finding Arthur unconscious; his hands clenching his heart and head.

"Oh, no, Arthur!" one of the maids exclaimed.

"Arthur? But that's England," Italy asked.

"Oi, go get a bag of ice," Scotland ordered the maid, causing her to rush to grab the ice while another servant went to call an ambulance.

**We'll stop there for now**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 5

Both Arthur's head and heart hurt, and he knew that it had to be due to the memories which constantly pounded from and into them. He did not understand, how could he remember so many things about the handful of strangers he saw earlier when he was certain that he had never met them before. It almost felt as if they were someone else's memories. Was he possessed or something? And why him of all people?

"What? So then he was here this whole time?!" a familiar voice called out, causing the currently sleeping Arthur to moan slightly as more voices continued.

"I can sort of understand his boss' decision to keep him a secret, but now what do we do?"

"I think his boss was being mean. It would have been a lot more fun to have him try growing up like last time, da?"

"Do I want to know what you're thinking of, commie?"

"Vee, but what if he begins to remember us? He could then join us again, right?"

"Oui, that's right! Maybe that's why he ran away from us before. Because he remembered us and felt embarrassed about being seen in such an embarrassing outfit."

"Or maybe he just didn't want you trying something on him."

"So then is he going to be alright, eh? I mean with him suddenly fainting and all."

"Nae problem, the doctors say he prob'ly just received some shock from us and fainted."

"Um, guys, I think England-san is starting to come to."

Upon hearing the last statement, the rest of the group grew quiet and watched as Arthur slowly tried to open his eyes. He still felt sick, and waking up to find himself in a hospital room did not help the feeling go away.

"England-san, are you feeling better? We were really worried about you," Japan said, taking a step closer to the bed.

Arthur looked at the Asian nation in response, only to have a faint memory of the same man requesting to make an alliance with him. Due to the memory, Arthur held his head but refused to take his eyes off of the man. At last Arthur asked, "J-Japan? But wait…how do I...?"

"That's right England-san, my name is Japan. Do you remember the others?" Japan asked; only to have Italy leap forward and ask if he knew him.

Arthur looked at the happy-looking Italian, only to cringe and look even more confused upon remembering having said Italian and the man's brother stuck in a prison he was in charge of and making fun of his cooking.

"Perhaps you should just take the look as a no, Italy, but certainly he remember big brother France, non?" France said with a slight chuckle while sitting next to Arthur.

Like the last two times, Arthur looked at France, only to have a memory pass by of the Frenchman trying to force the two of them into marriage. He was not completely sure about this, but it made him angry nevertheless; causing him to shout out, "Y-you stay away from me you frog or else I'll-I'll beat the living hell out of you!"

"I would take that as a yes, comrade," Russia commented, causing Arthur to once again cringe and begin to tremble upon remember the tall Russian pop out of a basement floor.

"Dude, just stay away from him. It's obvious that you're scaring Iggy," America protested upon seeing Russia move closer to Arthur.

Upon hearing the other's voice, Arthur looked up at America only to have the memories of the other man as a child running after him followed by the same person as a teenager yelling at him. Arthur was not completely sure about these last few visions, but the ache in his heart from them was enough to cause him to start tearing up.

"Are you alright, you look pale again. Maybe you should get some more rest," Canada said, confusing Arthur even more since Canada looked so much like the last one.

"My…My head hurts…really bad…," Arthur began, holding his temples and trying not to look at any of the others.

"Ah, maybe we should call a nurse then," Japan said before beginning to leave the room, only to pause when Arthur mumbled out, "Just who are you people? I don't understand why I know all this stuff."

"We're your friends, Iggy. Come on, try to remember us, okay," America said with a light laugh.

"He's right England, just try and I bet you'll be back to normal in no time," Italy continued.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? My life was plenty normal until you people showed up with these stupid visions. And my name is not England! I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Wait, I think I understand now. This is all just, just my imagination again. I've been so busy that I've probably not been taking enough of my medication and am hallucinating again, right?" Arthur went on before pausing to look at them once more with a slight smile meant more to comfort himself than ease the other's worries.

"Hmph, I take offense to being lumped in with the rest of your silly little imaginary friends! Non, we are real, and you are really the personification of England," France said bluntly.

"No I'm not, so just…shut up. God, you all are giving me such a headache!" England yelled back before curling up on his side and continuing to hold his head. There were so many new memories swarming around that it was almost impossible for him to think straight.

He could still hear the rest talk in the room and try to convince him to uncurl, only for them to stop when they heard a shrill, older woman ask, "Who the bloody hell are you and what do you think you are doing to my son?"

Arthur uncurled upon hearing the familiar voice and called out, "M-mum?"

"Mum?!" the other nations asked to this, not understanding how some old lady could be his mom.

"Well, the queen did say she wanted him to have a normal life. Guess that included givin' him a ma and prob'ly a pa too," Scotland rationalized before continuing, "Come on, we should let the runt get some rest."

"Yes, and we do still have a meeting to finish," Germany commented while following Scotland out with Italy and Japan following.

"Ah, can't that just wait 'til tomorrow? I want dinner!" America pouted as they left, causing France to laugh as he also left.

Once they were all gone, Mrs. Kirkland commented, "They were certainly a bunch of characters. Were they friends of yours from school? If so, you should pick nicer friends. honestly, making you shout like that, what were they thinking?"

"So then you saw them too? They're not just figments of my imagination?" Arthur asked, leaning his head against her.

"Figments…Arthur, have you been seeing things again?" his mother asked, even more concerned than before about her adoptive son.

"…I've been having weird dreams…even when I'm not sleeping. It's like they're someone elses, but also mine…I was really hoping that they weren't real," Arthur explained.

"Oh, Arthur," was all the woman could say, not completely sure what to think of what her son was going through. After a couple of minutes of silence, she decided to get up and find a doctor who could hopefully help the two of them make sense of what was happening; leaving Arthur to lay down and think by himself.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 6

"You think he has what? Doctor, there must be some sort of mistake," Mrs. Kirkland protested after having the doctor explain his theory of Arthur's health to the man and his adoptive mother.

"I'm simply telling you what we have concluded due to our tests and what he has described," the doctor calmly explained.

"But some sort of amnesia? There must be another reason! Why, Arthur has never been more than a week away from us and never have we even heard about him hitting his head or anything," Mrs. Kirkland persisted.

"The mind is a confusing thing at times," was all the doctor responded with before leaving the room. She sighed and looked over to her son, who was deep in thought.

Amnesia certainly made sense; after all, the others had made it sound like he forgot his memories. But in order to have lost so many memories he would have had to come down with amnesia multiple times throughout his current life where he what; joined a bunch of different time period-specific fairs? That was highly unlikely and border-line impossible! Not to mention, he would have thought that someone would have noticed his constant disappearing. So then how was anyone supposed to explain this?

"Well, Luv, visiting hours are about to end so I suppose I'll be off. They seem to think that you could be released tomorrow, but if I hear otherwise I'll be sure to visit with you, alright? Be good and get some rest," his mother said with a sigh, kissing Arthur on the forehead before leaving the small room.

* * *

The queen was not happy to have Scotland tell her about the other nations meeting with Arthur. She had to halt herself from rushing off to the hospital to check on him, and instead asked, "Scotland, what in the world were you thinking when you allowed them to meet with him? Honestly, meeting with him for only a couple moments sent the poor lad to the hospital! And now he will most likely have them lining up to see him. And who knows what's running through his or the others heads."

"Ye sound like his flustered ma," Scotland remarked after assuming that her little rant was finished.

"He is my nation and I am his queen. Along with this I have had the luxury of watching him grow into a fine adult who most likely has no idea how to act like one of you. It is my responsibility to look after him like he was my son," the queen rebutted.

Scotland could not help but smile at this and counter, "Aye, but yar not his ma. And even if ye were ye would need to let him go at some point. He's not some human called Arthur, but a nation, and whether ye or he like it or not, he will eventually be drawn back te us. It would be best for him to start learnin' who he really is sooner rather than later."

The queen paused at this, knowing full well that what the man was saying was correct. She had noticed over the decades that the nations seemed to become much easier drawn to one another more than to normal humans, and if his memories were starting to return in full force like Scotland said than it would only make the youth that much more curious. She knew this, but it did not mean that she had to like knowing it.

An idea then came to her, causing her to smirk slightly at the Scotsman and say, "I suppose there is some truth to what you say, so I will leave it up you and the rest of your brothers to deal with it."

"Wait…what?"

"You heard me. If it is so important for Arthur to learn to be a proper England again, than whom better to teach him than his brothers?" the queen explained, causing Scotland to stare at her for the outrageous request.

"Yar majesty, have ye forgotten that England and us never exactly cared for eachother. And with his scattered memories, why do ye think he would want our help anyways?" Scotland tried to reason.

"And what better time than when he vaguely remembers you to have the family come together and rebuild those bridges?" The queen answered.

"Reconsider…please," Scotland requested almost to the point of begging.

"That is an order, Scotland. In a couple hours Arthur will be discharged from the hospital and I have already sent him word to take the next few days off to rest. But this time next week when we meet again, it will be yours and your brothers' job to teach him. And I will be keeping a close eye to make sure that he progresses properly," the queen commented sternly, only to then watch as Scotland sighed and excused himself. He obviously had mixed feelings with the order, but he would get passed the feeling and do what was right; or so help him.

**Shorter, but oh well**

**As always please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 7

Arthur stared gloomily into his tea as he sat in a small café. Several days had passed since his release from the hospital, and as the queen requested he had spent the days away from work. This was much appreciated due to the flashbacks still coming to him if he so much as thought too much about the people he met. At times he would become so engrossed in them that he could barely focus on anything else in the current world.

Due to this, along with taking off from work he also decided to take a short break from his schooling to focus more on what was happening. But so far he could not come up with any idea that made sense to him, causing him to wonder if he should try to get in contact with one of the people who visited him and ask. This idea never came to much, however, because he would instead get cold feet and decide against it.

To make things even odder, that afternoon he was told to meet with the queen for an "important discussion." They had had plenty of discussions in the past during teatime, but never had he actually been summoned for one that was deemed "important," causing him to wonder what was wrong.

Arthur checked his watch once more before deciding that it was time to start towards the palace; not wanting to make the queen wait for whatever they needed to talk about. As he left the café, however, he could not help but pause at feeling as if someone was watching him. As casually as he could, he glanced around him and found a boy staring at him. The boy looked to be roughly twelve with sandy blond hair and slightly bushy eyebrows similar to him. Arthur could not help but to frown and furrow his eyebrows at the boy, feeling as if he should know him but unable to place him.

The boy then smiled and called out to him, "Hey jerk-England, you gonna just stand there all day or actually say high to me?"

Arthur frowned upon hearing the 'jerk-England' part, remembering having the same child in the past constantly calling him that. At last Arthur walked up to the child and said, "Hello ingrate. And hasn't anyone ever told you that it is rude to call people a jerk? Honestly, what did I ever do to you anyways? Not to mention do your parents know what a foul mouth you have young man?"

The boy paused for a moment, only to then begin giggling. After a few moments to compose himself the boy said, "I can't believe that I actually missed your ranting, but I did. As for the jerk part, I have a very good reason to call you that, but I guess you don't remember that."

"Right…and why exactly were you watching me? Never mind, I really should be going," Arthur began, only to then remember that he needed to start walking before he was late. With this in mind, he began to walk away from the boy, only to have the youth follow him.

"Hey, jerk-England, I just heard a little while ago from America that you forgot about everything, is that true?" the boy asked.

"Look you, stop calling me England or jerk-England or whatever. My name is Arthur. And just who are you anyways?"

"You mean you really don't remember me. But you remembered Japan; that's totally unfair! And to think that at one time you thought you could be my big brother. What a jerk," the boy said with a pout only to continue, "Fine, I guess I can tell you my name. I'm the Principality of Sealand, but most people just call me Sea-kun. And while you're at it as an apology you can recognize me, okay."

"Wait…Sealand, your older brother, recognize? What the bloody hell are you talking about?! Firstly, what is with all of the people suddenly meeting me named after places? And there is no way I could be your brother since I'm an only child," Arthur protested, spinning around to look Sealand in the face.

The child simply smiled and said, "So then you don't even know about us, huh. They really weren't lying about you being clueless. As for an only child, I heard them say that you were adopted right? So then how do you know that you didn't have any brothers or sisters you were separated from?"

Arthur blinked at this as a quick image flashed of several other boys who looked similar to him, only for the image to vanish as soon as it came. This placed him in a daze until he heard someone call for the boy followed by Sealand saying, "Well, I guess I'll be going. And weren't you saying you had to be somewhere?"

Arthur gasped and looked once more at his watch, only to see that he had a couple of minutes to get up to the queens quarters if he did not want to be late. Upon seeing this, he rushed off towards the palace and did not stop until he reached the doors to the room exhausted.

He gave himself a moment to compose himself and straighten his clothes before he knocked on the door and opened it; only to pause upon what he saw. Sitting in the room with the queen was the same Scottish man he had seen twice that month, only this time he was joined by two others which looked similar to him. All three of the men had green eyes and bushy eyebrows like Arthur, but what stopped him the most was how they looked exactly like the boys he saw in his last flashback. The new two could not help but stare at Arthur surprised.

"I heard that you were actually around, but to think you've been here all along," one said in a thick, Irish accent.

"Yes, I have to admit that we missed having you around to mess with England," the other new one continued. Arthur could not help but notice that of the three this new one looked the most like him.

"Hello Arthur, right on time as I expected," The queen finally said, forcing Arthur to look away from the others and bow curtly to her.

"Yes…um…you said there was something that you needed to discuss with me?" Arthur asked, trying to ignore the glances the others were giving him and muttering about him.

"Yes, and to begin I would like you to meet with these three," the queen began, signaling the others to stand as she said their names, "First is Scotland; I am aware that this is not the first time you've seen him. To his right is Wales, and to the left is Northern Ireland."

"I see, hello, it seems that all you three need is an England and then you would have the United Kingdoms," Arthur said with a slight laugh.

"Aye, but we already have an England," Scotland began.

"Oh really."

"Yup, you are our brother England. No doubt about it," Northern Ireland continued.

Arthur paused at this for a moment, only for the queen to respond, "You see Arthur…you are a very special person. Just like these boys and the others that you meet last week. Like the others you personify a nation, this nation, England. That's why I suppose you've always received good marks in history and government and such. And why your health at times seemed to become worse if something happened to the nation."

"But personified nations? That's impossible!" Arthur protested.

"It may seem odd right now, but that is the truth. That's also why you've been remembering all of us so much recently. It's most likely because you are so close physically to the age you were when you…disappeared," Wales rebutted.

"Disappeared…what happened?" Arthur asked. He did not want to believe what he was hearing, but in the very least it may give him a new theory about the memories.

"Well, about 23 years ago you became sick and sort of vanished. According to the queen she found you shortly after that as a toddler and had you raised here without us knowing. But now that your memories are coming back it is time to learn what you should have a long time ago," Wales continued.

"So let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that I'm some really old thing called England that just one day turned into a kid. I have to admit your majesty; I never thought that you would play this kind of joke. How many people are in on this exactly," Arthur scoffed.

"Everything we have told you is the truth. And I have already told them that they will be assisting you in learning the bits of being a nation which you forgot," the queen answered sternly, disliking the idea that Arthur thought all of this was simply some joke.

"But what about working here?"

"It is already taken care of, England. I have already told Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland that you will no longer be working here," the queen answered, frowning when she saw the confused and slightly nervous look on Arthur's face.

"But then what about school?" Arthur asked frantically.

"I'm afraid there is much work for a nation, too much work for you to finish your graduate school. I'm am sorry England, I know that all of this must be a shock to you," The queen answered sincerely.

"No…this is wrong! Just stop with all of this already. There must be some mistake; my name is Arthur, not England! My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm 23 years old and work here at the palace. I attend university and am currently working towards a master's degree in English history. I'm not some freak called England!"

"Yes ye are, and the sooner you get used to that the better it is for everyone," Scotland said while grabbing hold of him; only to have Arthur push him off and fall to his knees, constantly repeating the same little rant more to himself than anyone.

They allowed this to continue for several minutes before the queen sighed and said, "England…Arthur, enough. Your parents did not raise you to act like such a child did they?"

Arthur did not look up to the others, but simply shock his head "no."

"Then do not start now. Simply…think of this as a new permanent order, or as the end of a very long vacation, alright?" the queen continued.

Arthur still did not stop with his talking to himself, but did eventually give a sullen nod that he understood. The queen smiled at this and said, "Excellent. Then starting tomorrow your brothers will be helping you learn to be a nation. In the mean time, why don't you go and rest, alright? I'll see you soon."

With this said, she dismissed the nations and watched as Arthur stiffly got to his feet and staggered out of the room. She felt sorry for how badly he was taking all of the news, but she knew that she could not longer hide the truth.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 8

The alarm went off next to Arthur's bed, telling him that it was time to get ready for his first day of 'Nation training,' but the youth made no move to turn it off or get out of bed. Everyone may tell him that he was some personified nation, but he still did not want to accept that. And if he was not going to accept this, then why should he be forced to have those three strangers teach him anything?

Following this train of thought, Arthur decided to simply stay there and eventually fell back into a restless sleep; only to be disturbed an hour later when he heard someone get into his flat. Curious, he followed the noises until he found the person called Scotland glaring at him.

"What do ye think yer doing lazing aboot?! Ye was supposed to meet with us first thing in the morning," Scotland barked at Arthur.

"Well what do you think you're doing? It's illegal for you to break into someone's house you git," Arthur huffed. Scotland seemed to become even angrier at this, visibly having to stop himself from hitting at Arthur as his face turned bright red with frustration.

At last Scotland recaptured his words and said, "Look ye runt, in three weeks there's another meetin' which yer supposed to attend. So whether we like it or not, we've got three weeks to teach ye all that nation stuff which ye forgot; or in the very least te not faint or curl up cryin' in front of em'. So ye are goin' te get yar arse dressed and come with me te where our other brothers are waitin'!"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying and failing at finding something to say which would make the man leave him alone; only to decide that it would most likely be fruitless anyways. Sullenly, he walked back to his bedroom to change before coming back out face Scotland.

Now as ready for the day as Arthur could be, the two of them left drove to a rather old-looking house. Confused Arthur looked at the house, only to see glimpses of it looking brighter with him working in one of the gardens.

"This is yer house. Do ye remember it?" Scotland said, getting out of the car and walking towards the front door.

"…My house?" Arthur asked as he followed Scotland up to the door and inside.

"Aye, yers. The one that ye lived in before ye disappeared on us. The government was kind enough te keep an eye on it instead of sellin' it off. Ye'll be livin' here now, so tonight ye might as well start packin' yar flat," Scotland answered, leading them both to the parlor where Wales and Northern Ireland were waiting.

"About time you two came, we were starting to worry that you would not be coming," Northern Ireland commented, looking up from a book.

"So then is all of this mine?" Arthur asked as he looked upon all of the room. It was not like the room was cluttered, but it was certainly more than he ever had.

"Yes, and now that you are here you can start taking care of it," Wales said while getting up and grabbing something from next to his seat. The item was a bucket filled with cleaning supplies which Wales gave to Arthur before continuing, "We thought that it might me good for you look over your house and belongings since it might help you re-remember some things. And what better way to look over things than by cleaning all of the dust off of everything?"

Arthur glanced around the room to see that everything could use a good bit of cleaning before mutely nodding. Before getting to the task, however, he asked, "And what exactly are you guys going to be doing while I clean?"

"We'll help of course, otherwise it might take you far too long to do by yourself. Now, why don't you start upstairs," Wales said as he began to shoo Arthur out of the room.

With a slight scowl, Arthur did as he was told and walked up the stairs and down the hall until he came to a room. From there he began to systematically go from room to room, eventually pausing as certain more sentimental objects which caused him to remember somethings. It was later in the afternoon when the older brothers found him in the third and last room, staring absentmindedly at an old bow he had found in an ancient chest filled with other old weapons.

"Hey, is that your old bow?" Northern Ireland asked as they walked into the half-way cleaned room, promptly bringing Arthur from the thoughts.

"My bow…so then I used to shoot?" Arthur asked cautiously. In all honesty, he had never fired a bow in his 23 years, but there was something about this bow and its feel which made him very interested in it.

"Oh yes, ever since you were a small child. It was your favorite item, you wouldn't go anywhere without it. If I remember correctly, you even continued archery for fun until recently," Northern Ireland commented.

"From the size and wear and tear, I'd bet this was your bow during the 100 years war," Wales continued.

"I see…I thought so. You can tell by how it's made," Arthur began, only to then look at the three others and ask, "Do you think that I could fire it? Or…is it too old?"

Scotland took the bow from Arthur at this point and inspected it before saying, "The frame looks like it should last another arrow or two, but ye'd need a new string. I think I saw some over there. Are there any arrows in that chest?"

Arthur began to look through the chest carefully before pulling out one equally old arrow and holding it up as Wales gave Scotland the string. To this Scotland tossed the string over to Arthur and told him to string the bow himself.

"But, I've never strung a bow before. I don't even know how," Arthur complained weakly.

"Haven't ye listened to what we just told ye? Ye've shot and maintained bows longer than some people have lived. Even if ye brain doesn't remember how, yer body most likely will remember the actions," Scotland barked back.

Arthur scowled at this but nevertheless tried. Several minutes later, the bow was strung perfect; confusing Arthur as to how he could actually do that. With this the four of them began for the rather large back yard where Scotland pointed Arthur towards a far off tree and told him to hit it. Arthur was still not convinced that he could make such a shot, but he still tried his best and watched the arrow fly towards the tree.

Arthur felt ecstatic as he watched the arrow fly through the air and eventually implant into the tree just above a shrub. His happiness faded slightly, however, when they heard a yelp from the shrub; causing the four of them to rush to the shrub to see what it was.

Bored and curious about how England was doing, France decided to visit London only to find that the other U.K. brothers were at England's house. Intrigued, France began to watch them for signs of England also being there, only to hide in the bushes in the garden when he noticed the four of them come out to the garden. Sadly, the place he decided to hide was only centimeters below where Arthur's arrow hit; scaring him into giving away his hiding place.

"What do ye think yer doing here?" Scotland asked France as the man got out of the bushes.

"Oh, nothing, just taking a little stroll. And hello everyone, England," France answered casually as he brushed some leaves off his outfit.

"I see, a stroll through someone else's yard. And why shouldn't we just call the police on you this time?" Wales asked.

"Oh, don't be so dull. I can get a hint and I'm off. Last thing I need is to be accidently hit by our little England here," France said while showing his hands in defeat and starting towards the front yard.

The four of them watched him leave, each of them muttering out frog as he left, before they headed back inside.

**As always please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Sorry for the several days wait, life decided to give me two tests, a presentation and issues with work all in the last few days. Anyways, here we go~**

Chapter nine

"I'm not so sure I can do this," Arthur muttered to himself as he waited with the rest of the United Kingdoms. The three weeks of training had passed more or less successfully. The older brothers had to admit that while Arthur was still far from being the England they remembered, he was moving in the correct direction. The lad seemed more interested in learning the things they taught him, and he picked up quickly which made it easier on them.

"Sure ye can, so stop bein' so pessimistic," Scotland commented back, only to then get up and stretch upon hearing the overhead say they were to board; followed by his other brothers also getting up and grabbing their carry-ons. Since it was Arthur's first real time to be England in front of the entire world, his brothers decided to join. Arthur greatly appreciated this even if he did not say so.

In what felt like no time, the four of them found themselves in the city the meeting was to be held, Paris. Arthur could not help but look at the city as it passed through the rental car's window, eventually causing Northern Ireland to comment, "You certainly seem interested in this city. Is it your first time out of the UK or something?"

"Yes, er, I suppose it is. I guess I was just thinking about how it doesn't look exactly like from the travel books I've seen. Actually right before meeting with you guys I was thinking of traveling to France for some research for my thesis," Arthur began excitedly, only to then depress himself due to thinking about the thesis. Like the queen said, he had spent so much time working at being a nation that he'd barely thought about school. Then a couple days earlier he learned from a used-to-be friend from school that everyone had pretty much passed him off as a no-name dropout.

"Then it's a good thing we found you when we did. Imagine if he was over here and France was the first one to see him," Wales began.

"But France was the first one to see him at the last meeting, right?" Northern Ireland asked for clarification.

"Aye, but I found 'im first," Scotland declared boastfully.

"I simply meant what if France saw him before you did?" Wales said with a slight eye-roll. No one answered the question, however, each person to busy either ignoring the question or too in thought due to it.

Like with the ride there, they soon reached the hotel and in what felt like far too fast they were walking down the hall to the conference room; Arthur feeling a little sicker with each step due to his anxiety. When they did reach the room it was mostly empty, but much to Arthur's dread as the meeting came closer the room began to fill with most of them glancing at him.

"Hello England-san, it's nice to see you again," Japan greeted with a slight smile as he walked by.

"Yes, er, hello -," Arthur began only to be stopped by America grabbing him from behind and saying, "Hey, Iggy's at a meeting again. Now things can be just like they are. Oh, and hey other dudes."

"G-get of me!" Arthur yelled out as he tried to shrug the taller man off. America simply laughed at this, however, and began to ramble about some nonsense until Wales and Northern Ireland helped Arthur shake the man off and push America towards his own chair.

"Aw, come'on guys, it feels like it's been forever since Iggy was at a meeting," America whined with a slight pout.

"Will you stop calling me 'Iggy.' And a while or not, you still shouldn't just surprise hug people who barely know you," Arthur complained as he straightened himself in the chair.

"Honhonhon, still pretending that you don't remember us, non," France commented as he took his seat next to the four British isle nation.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked. He was not completely sure why, but for some reason the fact that he felt annoyed by the other's presence was starting to seem almost a little too normal.

France snickered a little at this before saying, "Come now England, I've known you since you were little and I can easily see that when he hugged you, you remembered something. Likewise you remember something about me right now, non?"

Arthur could not help but scowl at this and continue scowling as other nations came into the room and began their routine like normal. Soon the meeting actually started, but unlike what many of the nations were hoping, Arthur did not act like the England that many of them missed. Instead, he simply sat quietly in his seat with his head on his desk and his eyes closed tight for most of the first part, only to then quickly leave upon the break being called.

"He sure left in a hurry," Northern Ireland commented to his brothers as they watched him leave the room.

"He was starting to look a little pale, maybe he doesn't feel well," Wales stated, causing Northern Ireland to nod in agreement.

"Prob'ly worried himself sick, ye think," Scotland scoffed, only to then tell the other two to leave Arthur be upon having one ask if they should follow him.

Arthur numbly walked through the hallways before finding a quiet place to rest for several minutes. The atmosphere in the conference room was suffocating due to all of the voices, and with each new person talking memories of them seemed to simply seep into his mind as easily as the voices filtered through his ears. Sure, thanks to his brothers he had remembered quite a bit more than if he was alone, but in the meeting it was almost like constantly being slapped with the memories instead of the prodding which it was like at home. Along with this, as he remembered more and began to get used to the idea of being this England character the more a little warning bell seemed to go off in the back of his head.

"Are you alright, aru? You look sort of pale," China asked upon finding Arthur sitting in the hallway deep in thought. Arthur shot his head up at this to look at him, only to have a memory from the 1800s flicker past his mind; making the man frown. He remembered learning about the time of trading with China in his history classes, but this seemed much more real than in class. He supposed that that it would be since the one effected heavily by it was standing in front of him instead of simply a bunch of highly diluted and condensed pages about mostly nameless crowds.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're acting very bizarre, aru," China commented with a slight harrumph.

"Yes, sorry, just…remembering I suppose. You're China correct?" Arthur asked only to continue upon seeing the other nod, "Then I guess I should apologize. I don't know if I already did or not, but sorry. I really don't know what I was thinking at the time but…"

"What are you talking about, aru?! But I guess this is a nicer change than the smug bastard you used to act like," China asked obviously shocked by having England of all people start apologizing to him out of the blue.

"So then, have I always acted like that to people?" Arthur asked slightly shocked by being called something like that; even if he deserved it or not. It made him think back to other times he learned in history classes about how the British Empire, or he, would have acted to other nations. Thinking of some of this made some him feel even sicker and think that if that was how he usually acted then maybe it was best for him to not go back to normal.

China seemed to pick up what causing his eyes to widen and for him to go, "Aiya, I get what you're talking about now. For the answer, I suppose to me yes, aru. But then again I only really knew you during what France likes to call your delinquent phase and later."

"I…I see. Sorry again, I just can't believe that I could do something like that. All my life my parents tried teaching me not to hurt people at all but to-,"

"Come on, aru, the meeting's going to start soon. As for the past, while it is good to reflect on things remember to keep in mind that practices and orders change. And you did apologize later. Also, you did not have your parents telling you that you were being bad back then, aru," China interrupted in a rush; knowing that the meeting was going to start soon and realizing that it was starting to become uncomfortable having someone like England constantly apologizing like this.

With this said the two of them began back to the conference room, arriving right as it was supposed to resume. As the meeting continued as usual, however, Arthur found himself far too much in thought about his past self as England to pay attention to the other nations bickering.

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 10

"There, ye see, a whole meetin' over with nae faintin' nor cryin' nor getting' sick on us. Ye don't need us here with ye anymore how I see it," Scotland said towards Arthur as he got out of his seat to stretch. The last day of the world meeting had finally come to a close, and all four of the UK brothers were happy with the idea that that time tomorrow they would be back to their own homes.

"The first few parts might be true, but I don't know about not needing you guys with me anymore," Arthur answered evasively. The part of his brain which he knew was still his liked the idea of having the more experienced nations around to make sure that everything went smoothly, even if at the part of his mind which began forming thanks to the memories kept wanting him to simply tell the others off and leave without them.

Nevertheless, the four of them left together and the next day returned to their respective homes. Due to the other brothers deciding to treat the next day as a day off, it was the first time in a month that Arthur was away from the others. Arthur at first thought that this would be good, due to it giving him some time alone to actually sort through what he had been remembering in peace. However, the more he looked back at the memories the more he was not so sure about the self that everyone wanted him to be.

It was not that bad a day outside, so he decided to take a walk in hopes that the city noise would clear his head. Shortly after starting, however, he could not help but overhear someone calling out for England. Wondering who it was, Arthur looked around to find one of the other nations from the meeting looking at him. He thought that it was the American one, but part of him seemed to remember that there was another nation which looked like America.

"Er…hello. Can I help you," Arthur asked the possibly-America-possibly-other nation as he walked up to him.

"Hello, Mr. England, thanks for stopping. I guess I wasn't expecting to see you just wandering around for some reason so I was lucky to bump into you," the other nation commented in a quiet voice. Upon hearing the nation Arthur knew that it was not America, but then who was he?

Deciding to simply get the embarrassment over with, Arthur asked, "Yes, and it's nice to see you too I suppose. I don't mean to be mean, but who are you again?"

The other sighed and said, "Well, since you forgot all about us I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that you forgot my name. I'm Canada."

"Right, Canada, that makes sense I guess. So why exactly was it lucky for you to bump into me?" Arthur asked.

"Um, I…I needed to talk to Scotland. Is he still helping you get used to being a nation?" Canada asked in a false casual way.

"No, he and the other two went to their own homes. I would try his house if I were you," Arthur answered before turning as if to leave and say farewell.

"Wait, um, I'm sorry to keep you but there was something else I wanted to ask you," Canada said, causing Arthur to stop and ask what it was. To this Canada continued, "Well, I was talking a little with China after the meeting and he said that you were acting weird. So I guess I wanted to ask if there was something wrong. If you have some time maybe we could sit somewhere and you could tell me what's wrong. I'm not really the best at taking action or stuff, but I am a good listener. "

Arthur paused at this, looking the other over as if to figure out what he was playing at. After a moment to decide that Canada was being genuine and for them to reach a relatively secluded area Arthur answered, "It's just all of the changes I guess. I mean, a month ago I was living a completely different life. And now it's like all of that was ages ago. It's annoying really, that I can't do a single thing without remembering something from what feels like someone else's life, and everyone seems to want me to become that person also. But, I guess I'm not ready to be him again or something."

Canada thought about this for a moment and was about to say something only to Arthur to interrupt him, "Say, Canada, how well would you say that you knew the other me?"

"Um, well, I would think I knew you well. I mean you raised me for most of my life. But then again, you were pretty much grown up by that time anyways. Why do you ask?" Canada answered then asked.

Arthur blushed slightly at this, only to answer, "Well…just curious I guess. About several things really. I suppose I was just thinking that if I knew more about this person I was supposed to be then maybe I'd feel more comfortable with the idea of one day being him. But as of right now, based on what I do remember I don't think that I would want to be him. I don't know how much help you would be however, so just…forget I asked you, alright."

"I see," Canada began, nodding his head as if he understood before continuing, "I guess it would make sense for you to want to know more about yourself. Sorry, but if you think I can't help. maybe you should try asking someone who knew the old you longer, like your older brothers or even France."

"Hm…that is a good idea, but I don't think that those other three are looking forward to helping me with more of this memory drama anytime soon. I kind of have this feeling that their starting to get annoyed with me again for some reason," Arthur answered truthfully yet still with a bit of obliviously.

"Well then what about France? I mean, I know that the two of you never really got along but he's told me before that he's known you since you were a toddler," Canada pressed on, causing Arthur to think some more.

"I don't know," was all Arthur said to this with a sigh before getting up and saying, "In any case, thank you for listening to me at least. It was quite a relaxing way to spend a little time. I hope I'll get to see you again soon."

"Oh, right, sure. Sorry that I couldn't be of more help," Canada mumbled out as he watched Arthur wave to him and leave.

Once he left Canada, Arthur headed back to his own house to think for a little bit in private. He was not sure why he wanted to learn more about this other self of his, perhaps it was simply to re-enforce the idea to him that it was best to not become him. Or maybe he was simply curious for curiosity's sake. In either case, was it a good enough reason to go out of his way to see France? He may not fully remember him, but for some reason he remembered disliking him on the best of days. And who was to say that he would even help him if neither of them liked eachother? This was definitely going to need some thought.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 11

Arthur sighed as he walked up to the address he was given for France's house. After a short time to decide, Arthur decided that asking the other nation about himself was not the worst idea; causing him to call France up and get the address for meeting with him. However, the closer he got there the more he felt like the idea was utterly stupid. Nevertheless, he told that part of him to shut up as he walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Arthur waited several seconds before the French nation opened the door smiling; causing Arthur to subconsciously scowl. France chuckled at this before saying, "Bonjour, Sourpuss. The least you could do is smile at me and say hello or thank you after agreeing to help you with some little problem of yours. Now, now, enough standing outside. Come in, I had just sat down for lunch when the door rang; would you like some?"

Slightly shocked by how the Frenchman was asking, Arthur allowed himself to be lead into the dining room where France placed a plate of food in front of him. Arthur was not sure why the other was acting this way; especially since he had heard and remembered that they tended to be rivals. So then why play nice host if he did not even like the guest nor had to?

"What's the matter? It's simply been so long since you came to my house for any reason that I simply wanted to celebrate," France commented, correctly guessing at why Arthur was gazing at the food in such a way.

"I was just in Paris last week," Arthur answered dryly.

"Oui, but you spent the entire time with your brothers and not me," France commented melodramatically.

"Why the bloody hell do you care? I mean, it's not like we were friends or anything," Arthur scowled, only to then look at France to see that his smile was still there, but less happy.

"Oui, 'friends' would probably be the wrong word for what we were," France began, confusing Arthur even more, "Now, you came here to ask about what I knew about your earlier life, non? What exactly are you hoping for me to tell you?"

"Um, well, just about how I used to act I suppose. You know, why I acted the way I did and such," Arthur answered quietly.

"You suppose? And why do you think that I would know why you acted the way you did all that time ago? Do you think I was your psychiatrist or something?" France asked jokingly, only to see that Arthur took it a little harsher than he intended. France sighed when he saw this and continued, "I can understand why you would not want to ask your brothers, it was obvious by the end of the meeting that they were getting tired of being there with you. But I am still surprised that you would come to me for help about your past as a kid. Have you tried your little fairy friends, they knew you even better than I did."

"You're bloody insane, aren't you? Fairies don't exist, you twit. Now are you going to help me or just insult me all day," Arthur complained, causing France to once again chuckle at him.

"Oui, I'll help you, like I said I would on the phone. But out of curiosity, why do you want to know about that time so badly? I would think that there would be more interesting times for you to learn about than your old childhood."

"Well, it's like what I told you. I just want to know if that really caused me to act like how I remember."

"I see…you don't like how you remember yourself, do you?" France began as he led Arthur to the sitting room, their lunch finished, "It's understandable, really. I'd find it hard to believe that no one has ever looked back and decided that they did everything perfectly…well, most of us. Besides, anyone who really knew that old you and met the current you would have to agree that you are a far cry from that black sheep of Europe which you used to be."

"Easy for you to say. And who are you calling a black sheep?! I'll have you know that I was actually rather popular when I was in school! And why do you say I'm not him," Arthur snapped back.

"Because the old England was Angleterre and the new England is Arthur. It's a little hard to grasp. The two of you are the same person with many of the same likes and quirks, but the two of you come from completely different stories. Unlike your old self, you did not have to practically raise yourself while constantly fighting simply for your right to exist. Arthur did not experience the joy of fighting his way to the top, nor has he had as much heart break in his 23 years as Angleterre did in all those centuries. However, Arthur has had experiences which the old Angleterre never had. Your old self never had much of a loving home, nor for the longest time had he had friends to rely on; except for those magic friends of his, but you don't think they exist."

"That's quite the little rant you gave me. So let me get this straight. You think that I should not worry too much about my past and focus more on trying to be the England that I currently am?" Arthur asked, leaping to a conclusion which he liked.

"Oui, I suppose you don't need to worry per say, just don't forget about it. This is the first time something like this happened, so for all any of us know the old England may simply be lying in wait to somewhere inside you waiting to take over. Needless to say, it may be interesting to see what a mix of your two personalities would make," France warned.

Arthur stared at France for a moment due to the warning, only to then roll his eyes upon France asking if the Englishman was certain that he did not believe in magic. After the eye-roll Arthur remarked, "Not since I was a little kid. My parents made sure to teach me that magic and things of that nature was just fantasy when I did start acting like I could see them. That was a long time ago and I was really little, so I don't really remember it all that well."

"I see…so in other words you can't use that magic stuff to your advantage right now," France clarified, his face turning rather scary in the process. Arthur seemed to notice the look the other was giving him, causing him to roughly punch France as hard as he could before calling him a "bloody god-damn frog' before stomping out of the house and all the way back to his house.

France chuckled one last time at this as he watched Arthur leave for the street, only to then comment to himself, "It really is nice having him back again. And I really can't wait to see how this ends.

**As always please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12

Arthur sighed as he slouched into the couch in his house. He had just returned from his visit to France's house, and he was still much in thought over what the other had told him. He felt slightly relieved by what the other told him, only to feel a bit of dread at the idea that his other self might try to take over with all of these memories. And why did he keep talking about magic?

Arthur vaguely remembered performing magic in his past life, and he even had memoires of talking with the same creatures his parents drilled into his head did not exist. When he remembered this, he simply thought that it was his imagination again; after all, that is what everyone else always told him it was. Deciding it was worth a try; Arthur held out his hands and shouted, "Abracadabra!" only to have nothing happen.

"Having fun?" a voice asked from the room's doorway.

"Oh, Wales, I didn't see you there. Why didn't you knock?" Arthur asked surprised to see the other randomly standing there.

Wales simply shrugged at the question and instead asked, "So what where you trying to do exactly?"

"Well…earlier today I met up with someone who told me that the old England used to practice magic and see fantasy stuff. Guess I figured I'd give it a try," Arthur answered weakly.

"I see, so it took you until now to remember that you can sense and use magic? I guess I should not be all that surprised, with the pixies complaining about you ignoring them and all."

"You can see them? What do they look like?" Arthur asked a little too ecstatically.

"You really have never seen one? Not even when you were younger?" Wales asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well…I kind of remember seeing some things which the others could not when I was really little, but the adults kept telling me that it was just imaginary friends. Then when I kept on talking about them as I got older my parents had a doctor prescribe me some medication to stop hallucinating and told me not to talk about it. After that they disappeared so I figured that they really were just in my head," Arthur explained.

"I see. Do you still take that stuff?" Wales asked, only to continue after watching Arthur nod, "Try going a while without it. Meeting with them again may prove good for you."

Oh…okay. Hey, you never told me what you were doing here," Arthur commented, trying to change the subject.

Again Wales shrugged and stated, "Had a feeling like I should have come. Likewise, I now feel like I should be going. By the way, simply saying 'abracadabra' aloud isn't going to start some form of magic. Try some of those books in your basement, they might also help you if you're that interested in the art."

With this said Wales left the house as suddenly as he came, leaving only more of Arthur to think about. Curious about what the other had told him, Arthur decided to take Wales's advice and did not take the medication. For the first week, Arthur did not see anything out of the ordinary; but did shortly after that.

It had been a while since Arthur had met with his adoptive parents, and due to their curiosity in how their son was doing they decided to visit him. They were happy to see that he seemed to be doing well, and found the beautiful, fully furnished house he was given to live in incredibly lucky. While it was true that they both would have liked him to follow them in working at the palace, they had to admit that there was something about having an important government worker for a son instead. Due to all of this, the three of them were having a rather pleasant conversation until they decided to sit in the sitting room and Arthur saw something which his parents could not.

What he saw was a small, mint-colored, flying rabbit; leisurely floating across the room quietly. It then noticed Arthur staring at her as she floated above where his parents were sitting. Upon seeing this, the rabbit smiled widely and shouted out, "England? Are you really looking at me? I feel like it's been forever since we talked last!"

"Arthur, luv, is there something wrong? You're staring off," Mrs. Kirkland asked upon seeing Arthur stare intently at the ceiling above her.

"O-Oh, am I? Sorry um, nothing's wrong," Arthur answered, snapping his eyes off the rabbit in order to look at his parents.

The rabbit would not have this, however, and decided to fly right up to Arthur's face; shocking the youth into physically backing farther into his seat. After doing so the rabbit continued, "Oh, yes, nothing is wrong now because you can see me again. I really did miss you, and so did Tinkerbell and the elf and Captain hook. I also missed the way you used to cuddle with me. Oh, but I heard that you forgot about a lot of stuff! Please tell me you didn't forget about me too! Can you remember my name?"

"Lad, what exactly is so interesting about the air between us?" Mr. Kirkland asked, not at all pleased with his son's sudden behavior.

Arthur knew his parents would throw a fit if he told them that he was looking at something they deemed imaginary, but was it really imaginary? Lately when he talked about it to the other nations they seemed to be split on the idea of the magical creatures existing, but that did not mean that his parents would believe him about them, he could barely believe what he was seeing. He knew that he should not tell them about the strange rabbit floating in between them, but he also knew that if he did not then they would simply weasel the answer out of him anyways.

At last Arthur answered, "Um…a flying-mint-bunny?"

"What?!" both parents asked in unison.

"That's right, that me! I'm so happy," Flying-mint-bunny cheered.

"Arthur I thought we were passed this, seeing silly, imaginary friends at your age. You haven't been taking your medication recently have you," Mr. Kirkland began ranting.

"What's wrong with you, Luv? You know that if you don't take them you'll see these things. Is something wrong? Oh, I had a feeling that you should not be in this new job. Obviously it has done nothing good for you," Mrs. Kirkland continued.

"What's with them, England? Are they friends of yours? I don't like them, they yell at you too much," Flying-mint-bunny remarked, scrunching up her little nose in distaste at the older couple.

"Mum, everything is fine, it's just-,"Arthur began only to have Mr. Kirkland snap, "Obviously everything is not fine. God lord, you're seeing flying rabbits! In what world is that fine?!"

"But the others said that that was normal for me," Arthur remarked quietly, already knowing that it would have no positive effect on them.

"Oh, you mean those other people who visited you at the hospital correct? I don't like them, one bit. They're all a bit strange if you ask me. They most likely just want to lower your abilities to do your job so that they can look better or something," Mrs. Kirkland commented, scowling at the idea of what her son was doing now that she could not keep an eye on him.

"Mum, father, you two are simply overreacting. They-," Arthur remarked, only to stop as he watched Flying-Mint-bunny decide to stand up for her friend by swooping near his parent's head and grabbing at Mrs. Kirkland's hair. This sent the couple into such a frenzy that before any of them could stop it they were running out of the house.

Arthur sighed as he watched his parents rush into their car and drive off, only to then look at the rabbit who was flying back to him a little too proud of herself. Once she was by Arthur she said, "There, those meanies should leave you alone for at least a little bit now."

"Rabbit miss, you really shouldn't have scared them off," Arthur commented.

"But they were going to make you leave me again, I could see it in their eyes. And after we just got back in touch…please don't leave us again!" Flying-mint-bunny remarked, giving Arthur a pleading look.

"Yes, alright, I won't leave you again alright. Just stop scaring my parents," Arthur sighed, only to then watch as the rabbit looked even happier.

"Good, then let's go back inside and you can cuddle with me again," flying-mint-bunny chirped before she led Arthur back into the house. There the two of them sat on the couch where Arthur petted the rabbit and studied the strange creature; not that the rabbit minded the extra attention.

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**I have the feeling that this may confuse people, but let's roll with it and see**

Chapter 13

"Come on, Scotland, please? It's just this one more meeting," Arthur pleaded with the older nations, but Scotland only scowled and glared at the other.

"'nd why do ye need me, exactly? Why don't ye ask one o' the other two or better yet just go by yerself," Scotland asked after the scowl.

"Look, I just don't feel like I can do all of this nation stuff by myself yet, and her majesty did say if I had any requests about all of this to ask you for help. Besides, it's a short meeting anyways so it's not like it would take a lot of your time," Arthur persisted.

Scotland thought more about this, visually pissed at the idea that this was yet another one of the queen's ideas. He knew that if this was the queen's idea then he would never hear the end of it, but at the moment he was too busy to deal with holding the other's hand forever. No, while he would doubtfully say it to his face, the old England became a very good nation without any hand-holding in the past so why could that not happen again? At last Scotland answered, "Not this time, runt. It's time te take te trainin' wheels off 'nd a G8 meetin's the best place for it."

Arthur frowned slightly at this, but did not push the subject more. With this the conversation more or less ended, so the two of them went their separate ways; Arthur going back to his house to start packing for the meeting. In two days he was leaving for a G8 meeting in Berlin, and unlike the last time he went to a meeting his older brothers decided that they wanted him to go alone. In all honesty, he did not feel ready to fully take his responsibilities yet.

_Could have told you that he would say 'no' _a voice seemed to say, causing Arthur to look around to see if there was someone else in the room with him. Sadly, the only creatures there was himself and Flying-mint-bunny who was fast asleep in a nest she made out of the bed's comforter.

"Hello? What did you just say? Show yourself," Arthur said aloud, thinking that it was yet another strange, fantasy creature similar to the ones he'd met since taking Wales' advice. No one appeared, however, causing Arthur to ask again.

_And how am I supposed to show myself to you if you continue to sit there looking around the room? Close your eyes and use your mind's eye. Then you will be able to see me _the voice instructed.

Arthur had learned about the mind's eye trick from one of the old books he found in the basement, and being quite curious he quickly followed the directions. When he did this, he was surprised to see a person who looked exactly like himself sitting next to him; happily smiling.

"Very good, but what would I expect from myself_,"_ the other Arthur said.

"Wait…just who are you? What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like. I am your other part, or the old England – the one who you have recently been trying to become. And now that you have finally started understanding what you really are and have embraced it I can finally start to come back to this self," England explained.

"What are you talking about? This is crazy, not to mention completely random. Even more random than what has been happening recently," Arthur objected.

"Oh, I wouldn't say all that. In fact, as much as I hate to admit it that Frog was actually correct about the idea of me coming back to claim what is rightfully mine. And what is mine is your existence," England corrected.

Arthur swallowed, his head felt dizzy at the idea that some part of who he was in the past was now back to take him over. How was this even possible? And why now?

England seemed to guess at these questions and noticed the slightly scared face on Arthur, causing his smug face to soften and for him to explain, "Look, it's not like I just suddenly came back from the dead. I've actually been with you all these years; only I was sort of stuck in a subconscious form which you could not communicate with and I could not communicate with anyone either. The most I could ever do to show I was there was give you to view my memories from the past and hope for some response. And even then I only could at certain times. Then recently with the more you remember and the others treating you as me, I have been regaining my strength. In all honesty, we should probably thank Wales for reminding you of your magic; that had a great effect on us meeting right now."

"So then…all of those times that I felt like I was remembering something from another life…they really weren't my memories but you giving them to me?" Arthur asked for clarification. He had just recently started getting used to the idea that it was all some sort of giant case of amnesia, so the idea that everyone was pretty much wrong and this was the truth was like getting a slap across the face.

"Hm…yes and no. I may not be completely you, but at the moment I am still a part of you; so the memories where partly yours to begin with. Like how once I become the more dominant personality in here all of your past memories will be locked up as yours while still being mine," England explained.

"Wait, what? What do you mean your personality being more dominant?" Arthur asked suddenly very frantic about what the other was thinking.

"Come now, from what you have remembered do you really think I would simply roll over and let you continue being in charge of the both of our body. Such a docile thing as yourself…the more aggressive nations would rip you to shreds. Besides, you already admitted that you don't feel like you can take my real role."

"That's a lie, I can be a nation. And I can act like a much better one than you were, I can promise that right now!" Arthur yelled back. He did not like how the other was talking, and was frightened about the idea that he would simply get replaced by this other self of his. No, while is parents may have brought him up to be more patient and docile than this person, that did not mean that he would simply give up to him so easily.

England stared silently at him for this, only to then smirk. England also got up before saying, "I was hoping you would say that, I was feeling rather bad about the idea of simply pushing you into a corner without at least some sort of fight. But I don't intend to lose, so I guess I will give you a clue to help you," England then leaned closer to Arthur to whisper, "The more you think about me or our past or so much as act like me, whether from my subconscious urging or your curiousity, the more powerful I will become and the closer I will be to pushing you so far into my heart that you will never appear again unless I wish it."

With this said, England vanished into the air, shocking Arthur to the point where he closed his mind's eye and found himself standing in his room as if nothing had happened; Flying-mint-bunny still fast asleep and everything silent. Arthur slumped down until he was sitting on the floor, deep in thought at all that the other told him. He then suddenly felt angry. No, he was not going to allow for that bastard to take over and simply push him out.

At last Arthur gave a shaky yet determined smile before saying aloud, "No, I will be the one who stays on top and you can be the one pushed back deeper. I accept this challenge!"

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 14

Arthur groaned silently as he sat in his seat, trying in vain to pay attention to whatever it was that Italy was talking about. After deciding to try and not let the other England simply take him over, Arthur had decided to do everything he could to not be like him; which included going back to the medication which stopped him from seeing the magical folk. Flying-mint-bunny did not like the idea of Arthur ignoring her again, however, and decided to secretly take the medication out of the bag right before he left, causing him to now be without it once again. He had felt a little ill when he suddenly stopped at first, and again felt unwell when he suddenly started taking it again after three weeks without, but now without it it felt much worse.

"Something wrong, Arthur?" France asked, seeing that the other was not acting like what he expected to be normal.

"I'm peachy, just a bit of a headache," Arthur answered dryly.

"What, a headache? Not again! Please tell me that you're not gonna get sick again and leave us; we just got you back!" America whined after hearing that Arthur was not feeling well. In all honesty, America was in the group that took England's disappearance very hard, and now that he was back the American did not even want to think about losing him again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. It's just…there's a lot that I'm trying to muddle through right now," Arthur answered.

America pouted at this and commented, "Is that so…well, just remember to take care of yourself, okay."

"Oh like you're one to talk, Mister let's-eat-McDonalds-morning-noon-and-night," France chuckled. With this said, France and America began to banter among eachother, causing Arthur to simply sigh.

"Even so, America is correct about you taking care of yourself. I am certain that a lot of us would be sad to lose you again," Japan commented quietly, causing Arthur to look at him and think. Japan then continued, "As it is, you have been acting a little more peculiar lately."

"Oh, have I? I guess I didn't notice...is it bad how I've been acting?" Arthur began, only to then ask. Due to his wanting to distance himself from the old England, he had been trying to act less like him. But the issue with this was the fact that they shared several personality traits, making Arthur not act like Arthur.

"Hmm…I would not call it bad, but at the same time it feels like you are forcing yourself or something like that," Japan commented in thought.

"I…see. Please rest your mind in that everything is alright. Nothing that you chaps have to worry about," Arthur said trying to reassure them that everything was alright. The other seven stared at him for another moment, only to then nod their heads or mumble an agreement before resuming the meeting.

Arthur sighed as Italy went back to his speech and the others more or less turned their attention off of him; occasionally one of them would give him a glance, but nothing more than that. This did not bother Arthur too much, however, and soon he was able to try focusing past his headache on the meeting; only to stop when the voice came back.

"Oh isn't this a lovely idea, the others are all worried about us. You know, I'm certain that that old mum of yours told you once not to worry others_," _the old England commented with a slight snicker.

"What do you want? I'm trying to ignore you remember," Arthur whispered under his breath as his body went on edge.

"And you're doing a piss poor job of it. Didn't you know that by over-thinking how to not be like me you are thinking of me? And did I not tell you that thinking of me makes me stronger," England explained.

"Bu-but that's not fair!" Arthur gasped out in a whisper. Even so if was still loud enough for the two next to him to hear and look at him.

"What's not fair? No one was talking, Arthur," France asked, slightly confused.

"You really should talk quieter, unless you like having everyone think we are weird," England commented.

"Dude, you were talking to those imaginary friends of yours again, right? Man, that's so like you," America asked before laughing at the idea.

"I do not have imaginary friends," Arthur stated indignantly, his cheeks blushed slightly due to the laughter from the other nations.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that," Romano answered with an eye roll; more than slightly displeased at having the Englishman disrupt the meeting for the second time so soon.

"Hm, it seems that being around them when they think of me also helps me," England mused aloud, making Arthur even angrier. This then turned to fear when England continued, "Want to see if I can have a little fun?"

The other nations watched slightly concerned as Arthur suddenly got out of his seat, scrunched up his eyes, and held his head. Worried even more by this, Japan began, "Arthur-san?"

England was the one to open the eyes this time, only for him to then smirk triumphantly as he noticed the other nations stare at him. Again Japan asked, "Arthur-san, are you sure that everything is alright? You are really starting to worry me."

"Right as rain, Japan. Right as rain. Especially now that I can finally talk with you guys. Firstly, why the bloody hell does everyone keep calling me Arthur. Call me England, that is what's most proper," England answered, watching as the others gave him a confused look.

"Vee, but you keep yelling at us when we call you England, remember?" Italy answered, confused by the sudden change in mood.

"Well when I do simply ignore me. In fact, if I start acting like someone not like what you remember me to act simply ignore me all together," England ordered, causing the others to give him an even more confused look.

"Okay," Russia answered, smiling slightly.

"Does that include now, cause you're really not acting like the England I remember," America asked, completely confused by what was going on with the other.

"It would be for the best if simply do as I ask," England began only to then shout out, "No...No!"

The 'no' was not from the old England, but from Arthur who had simply been pushed off to the side in his own body and could still hear what was being said. Arthur had a fairly good idea of what England was trying to do, and he was not going to let it happen; at least without a fight. As he shouted this, Arthur used as much willpower as he could muster to push England out of being in charge of the body and was able to do so. He smiled as he realized that he was now in control, only to then fall to his knees feeling completely drained.

"England, what the hell is going on with you today?!" America asked frantically.

"N-nothing. I'm fine just-just forget about what he said," Arthur gasped out. He did not realize that simply pushing him away this once would drain his energy so much; making him hope that the same happened to England and he would leave him alone for a little bit.

By now the other nations were at their limit for confusion and wanted a simple, straight answer out of the nation. Germany was the one to ask, "What is going on here? And who is 'he?' Give us the real answer this time."

"I would like to, but first I think I need to rest for a bit," Arthur answered, slurring more as the sentence went before he fainted; barely finishing the last word.

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 15

Arthur was beginning to awaken in a different room in the conference building, laying on a sofa. His head still ached slightly from having to push England out, and he would have liked to sleep more, but someone had noticed him stir and began to call to him.

"Arthur? Are you waking up?" the voice asked, causing Arthur to slowly open his eyes and see that the voice came from the person sitting next to him; France.

"Ah, you are awake. You gave us all quite the fright. Are you alright?" France asked relieved to see Arthur looking at him.

"France? How long was I out," Arthur asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Oh, about twenty minutes," France answered only to then look as if about to ask something but stopped when the others entered the room.

"Iggy! You're awake! Are you okay? Do you feel better?" America asked as he rushed up to the sofa; nearly knocking Arthur off as the Brit tried to get into a sitting position.

"Er, yes, I'm fine," Arthur answered.

"Are you sure? You certainly were acting bizarre earlier in the meeting," Japan commented.

"Yes, just…a lot going on right now I guess," Arthur answered, not completely sure if he should tell them about his little battle with England for his body.

"And what exactly is 'going on?' You said before you fainted that you would explain yourself," Germany asked, slightly out of concern for the other and slightly out of frustration at having the usually less than productive meetings stopped by another issue with him.

"Oh, right…did I?" Arthur asked, wishing slightly that he had not said such a thing.

"Vee, Germany's right. So what's the matter?" Italy answered.

"Oh, just some things that would most likely make you chaps laugh anyways. Nothing really for you to worry about," Arthur commented not at all convincingly.

"Whatever it is, it is serious enough to cause you to faint. I do not see how that is something not to be worried about or to laugh about," Germany persisted, frowning slightly more than usual.

"And what exactly did you mean when you said 'he?'" France asked.

Arthur grimaced slightly as he looked at the others, trying to think of some way to explain this whole mess without them thinking that he was completely insane. At last he took in a breath and answered, "This entire thing is going to sound crazy, but I swear that I'm not lying to you okay? Well…as you know I have recently been remembering a lot more about my past and the old England. Then a couple days ago I…I met him, or a remnant of him, I'm not completely sure. Anyways, apparently he had been spending the last couple decades locked up inside of me and now that I've met you guys and have been thinking more of him he has been getting stronger and has been listening to everything that happens. And now that he's stronger he thinks that he can just come out and do whatever he wants while pushing me to where he had been."

The rest of the nations were silent after hear this, only for America to break the silence by saying, "Okay…so apparently this Iggy has multiple personalities instead of being scitzo…kind of a linear move if you ask me."

"I'm sorry, it's just that that's…well…an interesting reason for why you've been acting off. So then before you fainted the 'other England' decided to come you, eh?" Canada asked cautiously; not wanting to full out say that he disbelieved the idea but nevertheless thinking that it was highly impossible.

"Like I said, I understand why you wouldn't believe it but that is the truth," Arthur persisted.

"And it looks like you were right," Russia commented.

"This is starting to sound very much like something from an anime," Japan commented aloud, only to have several of the other anime-enjoying nations to nod in agreement.

"He very well might have lost his mind. After all, it is thought that if you read too much of something fictional or improbable you can start to believe that it is the case," Germany mused to himself yet still aloud.

"I am not going crazy, despite what you or my parents or anyone else thinks! And I know bloody well that this is reality and that what is happening to me is real!" Arthur complained, not at all happy with more people questioning his sanity.

"Would you expect anything else? We all knew from back before he vanished that he wasn't right in the head. So why think that that would have all changed?" Romano continued.

Arthur simply scowled as he got off the sofa. He knew that he was not making things up, so why could no one else believe him. Displeased with how things were going, he simply excused himself from the room. As he walked, however, he ran into France.

"Hm, so then it looks like my little hunch was correct. So what do you plan to do about the other England, Arthur?" France mused.

Arthur scowled again at this question and answered, "Well I'm not going to give up if that's what you want to hear."

France chuckled slightly at this and said, "And which of you two is saying that, because it sounds very much like something either one of you would say."

This took Arthur slightly by surprise, only to then pout slightly and think about what he just heard. At last he asked, "And what about your thoughts on this? After all, you were the one who brought the idea up."

"It's like I told you before. The old England has never been one to give up what he felt was his without a fight. And from the little bit I've known you, you seem to have many similarities with him; more than simply your looks. Due to this, if what you said was true then you are fighting a battle that you can most likely not win. And even if you did win, what then? Are you truly happier with this life than the one you had?" France answered truthfully.

Arthur scowled yet again at this, not liking how it seemed that everyone was against him. This only made him angrier, however, and he had always had a bad habit of becoming stubborn when he was angry. He then said, "Happy with this life or not…I'm not sure. But I do know that at the moment it's practically a matter of survival to win. Because of this, I do not care if the entire world and everyone in it decides to work against me; I will not lose to that other self!"

He then gave France the most determined look he could give, only to watch as France began to smile at him. France then said, "That's good, probably not good enough to mean you will win, but still good enough to perhaps slow him down. In the mean time, here is some advice to you from someone who has fought him many times: Keep at what you are doing, and make sure that you keep him working with so many distractions that it takes out all of his resources."

"But wouldn't that also affect me?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Most likely, but then it comes to the simple question of who wants to be in charge more than the other. Anyways, that is the best advice I can give you at the moment, so do at least think it over. Now, if what I believe I hear is correct, we are both late for the rest of the meeting," France answered before starting off for the meeting room; Arthur following the other while trying to think this new idea through.

**As always, please review~**


End file.
